Give To Me Forever
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Yuuri doesn't believe in forever. [WolframxYuuri. FINISHED.]


**Give To Me Forever.**

"Wait!" Yuuri says suddenly, standing up. Wolfram would actually look up from his book if not for the fact that it has been happening in a varying lapse of five to fifteen minutes from the last two hours, so he just slows down his reading, just in case the wimp actually has a point this time around. "Waitwaitwait! The vows say 'Until forever we last'!"

"Congratulations Yuuri: you continue knowing how to read Mazoku." Wolfram says, turning his page.

"BUT!" He can almost see Yuuri's eyes wide as plates, and when he trips against the carpet, Wolfram is already ready to move his legs out of the way, doing all that without taking his eyes from the book. He doesn't miss a beat to utter a 'wimp', either, focused on his lecture. "But, Wolfram! Don't tell me Mazoku live…"

Wolfram takes a deep breath, lowers the book and glares. Really, the man has been the Maou for years and he _still_ doesn't know that.

"Of course _not_, idiot. Sooner or later, Maryoku starts running down. When the last of your Maryoku returns to the elements, you'll follow." He shrugs. Yuuri seems to calm down for a moment, and Wolfram has but a moment to think that he might actually finish the book that night before Yuuri jumps to kneel over the matress, leaning against his knees. He has his frantic-flailing-surprised look again and Wolfram rolls his eyes and closes the book, putting it over the bedstand.

"Then, _why_ is it such an important part of the ceremony!" Yuuri asks. One day, Wolfram knows he'll try to understand what the hell did he saw in Yuuri and he'll end up having a headache and he rolls his eyes again.

"Because that's what normal couples who are not partly formed of a wimpy maou should want." And then he glares. "And you _better_ want it, you cheater."

Yuuri blinks a moment and then, softly, tilting his head to a side, he says. "But I don't."

Wolfram thinks for a moment that the wimp is joking and he doesn't say a thing. After a few more moments, Yuuri kneels back, shifting over the mattress, and he rubs the back of his neck. This time, he has his whole attention set on him.

"I… it's not like that, Wolf. It's just… I can't understand 'forever' in this kind of way." Yuuri says and he shrugs. "It's too… huge and really, it's not saying much. It… kinda sucks as a measure of time. And, it'd be lying, right? I mean, if even Mazoku end up dying, even if it's ten thousand years, it won't be forever, right?"

Wolfram would love that the wimp wasn't making sense. Instead he pulls the covers, causing Yuuri to lose his balance and he turns to his side, turning off the light, hand pillowing his face and closing his eyes.

"Only a wimpy cheater like you would think like that! Go and sleep now!"

"Wolf…"

"_Now!_"

He hears Yuuri sigh and softly move from the bed, moving towards his desk and turning the light down. After a few more moments he hears him padding back towards the bed and softly get inside the covers. Yuuri turns to his side and leans over him, kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Wolfram."

He doesn't answer, but his grip on the covers gets tighter.

It's three hours later and he still can't sleep. Yuuri's breathing is soft and even, the wimp muttering unintelligible things every now and then. He might complain about the way he moves, but _he_ speaks when sleeping, enough that Wolfram doubts for a moment before he rolls to his side and shakes Yuuri's arm, calling his name.

Yuuri yawns and rolls on his back too, but he doesn't open his eyes. Wolfram rolls his eyes and calls his name again and, when that doesn't work, he leans to press his lips against Yuuri's, seeing if it would make him bolt, something that still happens every now and then, especially when Yuuri thinks he's being too forward.

This time, however, Yuuri kisses back, even if sleepily, and the muttered 'Wolf' is almost sighed into his mouth, and he kisses Yuuri again, leaning closer, pressing tighter, feeling Yuuri's arms move around his back and when he shifts closer, he feels Yuuri's legs moving apart to accommodate him, even if by the way Yuuri's kisses are a little clumsy he knows that he's still half sleeping.

So he just moves the pants a little down and trails a hand down, gently kissing Yuuri's neck, feeling more than hearing the small sounds Yuuri makes as he finally closes his fingers around his arousal and starts stroking softly, or the way Yuuri's hands seem to catch over his nightgown.

It's not fair that Yuuri, the Maou of the Bleeding Heart doesn't believe in forever. It's the kind of things that he should follow, the foolish romantic idea that there's a sense of eternity wherever and whenever, and _he_ should be the one to huff around that part anyway, just enough for Yuuri to roll his eyes and smile at him.

The idea that Yuuri could perhaps not want forever, that one day he'll wake up and decide he doesn't want more scares him more than it angers him, and Wolfram's strokes quicken at the same time Yuuri's breath hitches (or perhaps the other way around) but he just gives a soft moan, giving a soft bite to the junction of Yuuri's neck and shoulder before he moves up again, dragging his tongue across Yuuri's lips and Yuuri opens them with a long moan that tenses around the edges and around them.

The kiss breaks when Yuuri tilts his head backwards, legs spread, knees bumping against his ribs and Wolfram leans against his neck, just where his pulse is beating and he breathes in just when Yuuri's back arcs like a bow. Wolfram lets out his breath slowly, letting go of Yuuri's sex and leans his forehead against his shoulder.

He's hard, too, but it's more important to lean his head over Yuuri's shoulder and hear his accelerated heartbeat and feel the way his chest moves. When one of Yuuri's hand lazily drops over his neck and rubs, Wolfram comes to a decision:If the wimp doesn't believe in forever, he well damn is going to make him.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri's voice is still sleepy and now tinged with pleasant exhaustion, but there's the previous hint of worry, of Yuuri wanting to know if everything is fine between them. Wolfram can't stop himself from smiling, quite thankful that Yuuri can't see it.

"Mmm?"

"I like 'today'." Yuuri says softly, sleepily. Wolfram opens his eyes and sees his hesitant hopeful smile, and Yuuri shrugs again. "… I really like 'now'."

Perhaps he won't have that big headache when trying to understand this, after all.

"Wimp." He mutters softly, running a hand through Yuuri's sweaty bangs and he leans down again, waiting for today to start again while he hears the beat of Yuuri's heart.


End file.
